


A.R.M.Y

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Armpit Kink, Army, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Boot Worship, Boys In Love, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Vore, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Condoms, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Falling In Love, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Filming, Food Kink, Food Sex, Foot Fetish, Hot, Hot Sex, Hotel Sex, Large Cock, Love, M/M, Marine Corps, Military, Military Kink, Military Uniforms, Multi, Pee, Porn, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Scat, Sexual Assault, Submarines, Sweet/Hot, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking, Weird Plot Shit, cum, heces, peeing, pissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: HISTORIA TERMINADAFroy Gutiérrez, un chico joven que acaba de ser militarizado, es el responsable de cuidar el puerto de su pueblo. En un día tranquilo de jornada, se da cuenta de que se está grabando un proyecto fílmico en uno de los puertos que el resguarda y en donde conoce a dos de los mejores marinos que ha visto en su vida: Chris y Pratt, quienes están colaborando en el filme y que a su vez, invitan al joven Gutiérrez a pasar una noche en el submarino con ellos.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Chris Pratt, Froy Gutierrez/ Chris Evans, Froy Gutierrez/ Chris Pratt
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Froy Gutiérrez y soy rubio, tengo dieciocho años. Durante mucho tiempo el placer de estar enlistado en el ejército. Pase por varios lugares para prepararme y poder ser aprobado, es así que pase con muy buenas calificaciones en cultura física y la materia de moralidad. Mi cuerpo se hizo fuerte pero delgado, yo era ágil, rápido y de buena presencia, y bueno también algo calenturiento. Debo darles a conocer que el pescado es mi comida favorita seguida de las hamburguesas, pero no estoy seguro si el tercer plato sería para el atún, sardinas o picudo la lasaña. Afortunadamente en el ejército daban mucho pescado, puré de papas y algunas verduras hervidas o asadas en vapor.

A pesar de que como mucho mi cuerpo siempre se ha sabido mantener, podría ser porque levanto pesas al hacer ejercicio o por correr mucho por los muelles. Vivo en un cerca de un puerto marítimo en donde las rocas son bañadas por el amplio mar helado en el norte de Alemania y esto podría explicar los peces, su abundancia y mi gusto por ello. Ciertamente explica la cantidad de marineros y de equipos del ejército que habitan por aquí para el control de barcos de carga e ilegalidades. Desearía poder decirles exactamente dónde vivo y luego podrías venir a verme, pero mi madre podría leer esto y me mataría si se entera lo que sucedió en el ejército. Así que omitiremos el nombre de mi pueblo y calle natal. Ella es lo suficientemente loca y extremista como para querer un hijo calenturiento y gay. Papá era marinero desde toda su vida, empezó en la marina ayudando al abuelo en el resguardo de barcos y preparación de los mismos, luego se enlistó y trabajó arduamente hasta ser capitán de Marina aunque a veces tenía uno que otro roce con los militares. Vivió muy bien hasta que fue asesinado por un esposo celoso en Yokohama. Lejos de su pueblo y de su gente. Solo sé que le dispararon varias veces y le dejaron agonizando hasta tirarlo al mar. Su cuerpo fue encontrado al día siguiente cuando la marea bajó y estaba entre las rocas aun sin hinchar.

Creo que mi padre debe haber tenido una gran polla como para hacer poner celoso a alguien que disparó contra él.

Hace unas semanas había mucha emoción en los muelles.

Brillaban luces resplandecientes y había muchos gritos de chicos y hombres que silbaban. Curiosamente yo me acerque con una mirada autoritaria y seria, de esas que ponen los aguaciles en las películas texanas, para ver que ocurría y al acercarme contra la barandilla del muelle tuve que detenerme para observar con atención. Había un viejo submarino gris amarrado en la pesca del muelle. Estaban haciendo una película y yo nunca había visto tantos marineros guapos y musculosos en mi vida. Algunos tenían barba, otros tenían la cara lisa, pero todos tenían músculos como los que sueño mientras duermo o los que veo en el gimnasio cuando levanto pesas. A mi edad, se supone que como militar tenía cierto poder pero al bajar me di cuenta de que habían pegado un cartel y tenían todo el permiso para rodar lo que sea que estuviesen rodando.

Fingí resguardar todo y ver que todo estaba en orden. Había una que otra gente de producción entre las rocas y las luces y micrófonos sobre los actores. Así que guarde silencio mientras les veía.

Uno de los marineros más guapos me guiñó el ojo haciéndome sonrojar. Yo había estado mirando el bulto en sus ajustados pantalones azul marino donde su gran polla y pesadas bolas estaban claramente delineadas.

Sacó un paquete de cigarrillos y me ofreció yo uno, diciendo: ─Fúmate uno, son de buena calidad, guapo.

─No, gracias, no fumo, estoy de servicio por estos días aquí. No me enteré de que grabaría una película─ le respondí. Hasta el momento yo sabía muy poco de todo ese proyecto, sobre todo al ser una punta costera muy pequeña.

Mientras levantaba los brazos, yo noté sus firmes músculos pectorales y que sus pezones masculinos estaban completamente erguidos detrás de la tela ajustada. La vista me dio una erección dentro de mi suspensorio.

─Entonces quieres mantenerte sano, muchacho y cumplir con el juramento que hiciste cuando te enlistaste─ dijo el marinero. ─Solo hay una forma de hacer eso─ Él sonrió de nuevo y se frotó la entrepierna. ─Por cierto, me llamó Chris Evans. Actor. Y pues esto que ves aquí, no es una película, es un documental que hacemos para hablar de las invasiones marítimas y asaltos marinos. Así que solo será un par de días de rodaje y luego post producción.

─¿Y de qué manera es eso?─ le pregunté. El apuesto hombre marinero tenía el tipo de cuerpo que solo había visto anteriormente en revistas que encontré debajo de mi colchón de hermano, junto con algunos condones negros muy sexys. Mi juventud fue el destape de mis hormonas, en donde me di cuenta de que los pelos me aparecían en la entrepierna y piernas y algo en el bigote y que mi hermano, mayor en ese entonces, creía más y más. Hacía ejercicio en el cuarto y gemía y yo solo miraba. Era buen tipo pero ahora está en la cárcel por robar el auto de un oficial estadounidense y conduciéndolo al borde del muelle. Fue detenido luego de 46 minutos de persecución y él estaba bajo los efectos de la droga y sonreía cuando lo tiraron en las piedras y lo esposaron.

El marinero me miró con mucha atención antes de responder. ─Vuelve aquí alrededor de las siete de esta noche y te lo explicaré todo, A menos que tengas miedo de convertirte en un hombre.


	2. Prefiero marineros

─¿Qué quieres decir, un hombre?  
El marinero ignoró mi pregunta y arrojó su cigarrillo al agua. ─Se supone que hay un anciano que vigila el submarino, pero le daremos algo para mantenerlo feliz. Sube a bordo y patea el lado de la torre de mando tres veces. Sabré que eres tú y te llevaré abajo, tenemos acceso a todo, así que no te preocupes. Creo que podrías hacer todo eso si eres lo suficientemente listo¬─ me dijo mirando la etiqueta de mi uniforme ─...Gutiérrez.  
Alguien le gritó al marinero y se apresuró a jugar su pequeño papel en la película que me dijeron que lo haría ser llamado WARFISH. Me gustó el título. E incluso a pesar de que yo era más joven que él, sabía cómo ─seducirme─.   
Las revistas ocultas de mi hermano me habían enseñado una o dos cosas sobre los marineros. Por supuesto, todavía yo me consideraba algo virgen a pesar que maltrataba mi polla a punta de pajas y corridas a lo maldito.  
Mientras caía la tarde reparé las cuentas viendo las facturas junto con mi compañero de piso y otro militar joven que poco hablaba. Los tres estábamos viviendo en una casucha al este del pueblo. Era una casita pequeña de esas que tienen el comedor en la cocina y la cocina en la sala.  
─Pero prometiste que iríamos a la película de John Wayne─, mi amigo gritó desde su cuarto. James podría ser un dolor en el culo cuando se lo proponía, sin embargo era el tipo más educado y amable al que se le podía dar toda la confianza del mundo pero era un desastre guardando secretos.  
─Sé que lo hice, pero algo más ha sucedido desde entonces─ le dije apenado sirviéndome un vaso de agua y comiendo unas cuantas uvas de la nevera.  
─¿Qué?  
─Desearía poder decírtelo─, dije, bajando el teléfono y viendo a Carl servirse su sexto whisky. Era una noche cálida así que no sé porque demonios alguien bebería whisky así puro como lo hacía Carl, de hecho, le decía “el mudo” porque era muy poco para hablar. Abandoné la casa usando nada más que un par de jeans ceñidos, una camisa azul desteñida en la parte del cuello y un pequeño hueco en la axila y mis auténticos tenis Nike blanco con tres franjas negras, y vaya, con eso me veía muchísimo más joven.  
Oh sí, y un suspensorio muy ajustado.  
No hace falta decir que me sentí muy cachondo, ya que solo me había masturbado tres veces ese día, en lugar de las cinco habituales. Según mis compañeros de casa, yo tenía un problema con la masturbación y mi cuarto siempre tenía un dejo a cloro y a semen seco. Mis bolas se llenaron más rápido que una cisterna de inodoro.

El anciano que vigilaba el submarino estaba muy feliz. Fue rápido dormido con una botella de ron a sus pies. ¡Una botella vacía!  
Admito que estaba un poco asustado cuando pateé el costado de metal de la torre que estaba decorada con un gran U-69 pintada en pintura amarilla en superficie grisácea. Escuché un par de botas trepando por la escalera de metal dentro de la torre y luego vi a un marinero. Estaba desnudo, excepto por un par de cortos pantalones muy cortos y cubierto con sudor en todo su cuerpo y con un ligero sudor a perfume y tabaco ─Hace calor abajo, hijo─ me dijo el marinero mientras me guiaba por la escalera exterior ─Yo también soy marino y nos pagan mejor como disque actores que como marinos reales, como has de saber se está grabando un documental y necesitan marinos reales, aquí no hago más que mi trabajo de manera fingida. Por cierto, soy Pratt y abajo está Chris. Solo estamos nosotros dos a cargo del submarino. El resto de ellos se han ido al hotel para estar con sus mujeres.  
Estábamos uno frente al otro de pie junto al periscopio y pude sentir el calor húmedo de su cuerpo sudoroso. Puso sus grandes manos detrás de mí trasero y me presionó contra su entrepierna. Pude sentir su polla dura contra mi vientre ─¿Te gustan las mujeres?─ él gruñó.  
─Prefiero marineros─, le respondí al tipo mayor, era obvio que casi pintaba por los 36. Yo tenía una fijación por los mayores y mi propia polla se encontraba creciendo cada vez más fuerte dentro de mi pantalón. Estaba empezando a tener una idea más clara de lo que quería decir sobre “convertirse en un hombre”. Mi propia polla es más grande que la mayoría de las pollas que veo en el gimnasio, pero en comparación con el arma de Pratt no era nada especial. A pesar de que ambos estábamos vestidos pude sentir el gran trozo de carne debajo de sus telas, y joder, que me den un tiro si esa herramienta no es gruesa.


	3. ORINA DENTRO DE LA BOTA

Era como un horno debajo, así que me quité la camisa y la puse la mesa de mapas del Capitán.  
─Quítate las botas y los jeans también─ me dijo Pratt. Cuando ya estaba desnudo me entregó un par de botas altas de goma y me dijo que las pusiera. En cuestión de segundos, las gotas de sudor caliente caían por mis muslos, pero Pratt no estaba satisfecho aun. Me entregó una máscara antigás de goma, de esas que los amables marineros utilizan cuando se encuentre en una emergencia submarina. Con la máscara y las botas puestas obtuve una erección palpitante. De pronto me sentía más puta de lo que alguna vez me había sentido. Joder. Estaba en un horno y encima me pedía ponerme más accesorios de gomas encima.   
─¿Dónde está Chris?─ Gruñí, frotando el sudor de mis pectorales y barriga sensualmente para que me viera. Mi cuerpo se sentía sexy y resbaladizo y disfruté la forma en que Pratt estaba mirándome bajando su pantaloncillo y quedando desnudo. Su gran polla carnosa estaba más erecta que un asta de bandera.  
─Estoy justo detrás de ti─, dijo una voz profunda y luego antes de que pudiera girar, Chris me agarró las manos y ató mis muñecas a dos tubos que se encontraban encima de mí. Me comenzaba asentir vulnerable con ellos así y sin embargo me estaba encantando todo. Indefenso como un pollo atado, vi a Pratt recoger mis jeans y enterró su rostro donde había estado mi joven culo caliente. Mientras olfateaba aquella privada parte, un condón de goma en papel de aluminio salió de mi bolsillo trasero y cayó al piso de acero. Detrás de mí sentí a Chris frotando su polla contra mis nalgas, insertando juguetonamente la punta que se sentía húmeda y pegajosa, entre las mejillas sudorosas de mi culo blanco. También podía sentir sus grandes y pesadas bolas presionando contra mi carne caliente haciendo que yo cerrara los ojos y gimiera un poco. Entonces sentí calor en forma líquida que me baja por la pierna hasta la bota de goma. Chris estaba meando dentro de la bota, llenándola de orina humeante y caliente. El espacio era pequeño y por ende podía yo oler la orina que Chris estaba depositando en mi bota y mis pie se bue bañando con su secreción y eso solo hizo que todo fuera más caliente.  
─Esa es una buena idea─ dijo Pratt, quitando su rostro de mis jeans. ─Sabias que los militares se meaban los pies para acabar con la pesuña luego de un largo día de luchas en el campo de batalla o entrenamiento, muchos… le pedían a sus compañeros que mearan sobre sus pies, y mágicamente el mal olor se iba─ dijo hasta ponerse de pie frente a mí, agarró mis pezones sudorosos y luego con su vientre presionado contra el mío, llenó la otra bota de orina.   
Entonces vio el condón en el piso. Sonriendo, abrió el paquete y lentamente Desenrolló el caucho negro lubricado sobre mi polla palpitante y rígida, y se sintió maravilloso tener el látex apretado y delgado cubriendo mi polla, especialmente cuando otro hombre me lo puso. De pie, atado con mis manos por sobre mi cabeza, con botas llenas de caliente orina hasta mis muslos y vulnerable para ellos. Me pregunté qué más tenían estos dos ─marineros─ guardados para mí.


	4. CASI VIRGEN

Chris, a quien todavía no había visto, aunque tenía una buena idea de que era un hombre musculoso gigante y con ciertos parches de pelo, fue el primero en darme una respuesta. Adivinando que era medio virgen, muy suavemente separó mis nalgas y lentamente presionó la cabeza de su polla contra mi culo apretado. Se había lubricado con algo de vaselina y su gran polla gorda era extra resbaladiza, como una trucha babosa recién capturada.  
Poco a poco mi trasero se aflojó y luego se rindió a la presión. Chris se deslizó fácilmente, con solo una leve punzada de dolor que pronto desapareció en el placer de encontrarme con un hombre dentro de mi cuerpo. No pude parar de gemir. ─Fóllame, fóllame─, gemía yo dentro de la máscara de goma apretada.  
El hijo de puta respondió entrando y saliendo con la lenta precisión de mi agujero rosa, no había duda de que Chris sabía todo acerca de follar de la A a la Z.  
Aprovechando el hecho de que mientras Chris me follaba, avancé hacia atrás, Pratt se agachó frente a mí y se metió mi polla en su boca. Apenas tuvo que mover la cabeza cuando mi polla entró y salió de su garganta, él era un experto hijo de puta con su lengua ensalivada. Mientras le follaba la boca, Pratt masajeó mis bolas llenas de esperma y en muy poco tiempo ese condón negro estaba lleno de pre semen  
Chris había sentido mi creciente entusiasmo y aumentó la velocidad de su follada para que cuando llenara el condón de mi polla, él llenara mi culo apretado con su carga cremosa. Y segundos más tarde, luego de gemido por parte de ambos, sentí como si me hubieran bombeado una pinta de esperma caliente en el estómago. La mayor parte salió de mi trasero hacia las botas llenas de orina.  
Después de ser follado y usado, sin mencionar que había sido chupado por un hombre musculoso desnudo, ya no me consideraba virgen. Incluso reí cuando Pratt me quitó las botas de muslo y vi cómo la orina salía fuera de ellas y corría debajo de la mesa del Capitán.  
─Arreglaremos lo de la orina más tarde─, dijo Pratt. Entonces vi a Chris por la primera vez. Chris llevaba botas de goma, pero sin máscara. Él tenía una gorra de marinero encajada alegremente en la parte posterior de su cabeza y vi que cada centímetro de su cuerpo era digno de un hombre de mar. Me di cuenta de que tenía un tatuaje en la polla.  
¡Era una sirena montando a caballo! A lo lateral. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.  
Había una nevera a bordo llena de botellas de agua fría y cerveza, así que tomamos un poco de cerveza y subimos hasta el puente exterior y admiramos la luna por un tiempo. El viejo todavía dormía y los muelles parecían estar desiertos excepto por un barco de pesca que se dirigía al Mar del Norte, seguro a pescar, ya que eran tiempos de pesca.  
─Debería haber sido pescador─, dijo Chris.   
Pregunté por qué.   
─Me gusta estar viviendo cerca con hombres─ dijo Chris, agregando─ y debe ser agradable usar equipo de goma todo el día y ganar dinero también.


	5. VOY A MEARTE Y ÉL TAMBIEN

Pratt escupió un chorro de cerveza al costado del puente. ─Pescar apesta─ dijo ─¿Están listos para un poco más de mierda y chupar?  
Chris asintió y Pratt me miró. -¿Y tú, Gutiérrez?  
─Me suena bien─, dije. Me preguntaba qué tenía Pratt en mente.  
Este gran hombre todavía no había disparado su carga desde mi llegada. Podría simplemente imaginar el esperma revoloteando dentro de sus bolas. El pensamiento me dio una nueva erección ante los dos hombres mayores. De repente, los tres estábamos más duros que el acero, así que todos bajamos de prisa y nuestras vergas se balanceaban como cañas de pescar frente a nosotros.  
Pratt arrancó un colchón de una de las literas de los dormitorios para marineros y lo tiró al suelo. Me dijo que me acostara el piso así que hice lo que me dijo. Escupiendo sobre su polla dura él rápidamente La empujé por mi culo, después de levantar mis piernas en el aire.  
Mi agujero estaba todavía resbaladizo gracias a la jodida que Chris me había dado, así que no había problema excepto que Pratt tenía una polla de tamaño del pene de un caballo que cualquiera podría haber envidiado. No tenia ninguna duda de que mi trasero estaba bien y realmente abierto para él. Y entonces apareció Chris.  
A pesar del calor, estaba completamente cubierto de negra goma ceñida, incluyendo mascarilla, guantes y botas. Pero su polla estaba expuesta.  
A horcajadas sobre mi cuerpo, Chris colocó su polla y sus bolas al alcance de mi mano y boca y luego inclinándose hacia adelante comenzó a chupar mi verga roja y dura. No desperdicié ningún momento y puse su polla en mi boca y así fue como Chris me chupó y yo le chupaba el mientras Pratt me jodía. Joder, yo estaba tan ocupado chupando la gran polla que Chris me había presentado con ese asombroso sabor y olor que solo él podía tener.   
Con cada chupada podía oler el caucho caliente y esto se sumó a mi emoción y excitación. Al mismo tiempo estaba siendo follado hasta la empuñadura y cuanto más me retorcía, la polla de Pratt se enterraba más profundamente en mi culo mojado. Nos convertimos en una triple máquina sexual, ajena a todo excepto la sensación de cuerpos masculinos calientes sudorosos entrelazados entre sí. Nunca podría llamarme virgen de nuevo.   
Y luego todos llegamos al clímax juntos.  
Todos.  
Tres cargas de cremosa y espesa leche cálida se dispararon simultáneamente, dejándonos tan flojos como tres bacalaos en la losa de un pescadero a punto de ser elegidos para que alguien les cortara la cabeza con un hacha de mano.  
─No te muevas─ gruñó Pratt ─Voy a mear.  
─Yo también─, dijo Chris.  
Dio la casualidad de que tenían ganas de mearme. Así que todos nos relajamos. De hecho, Pratt me llenó de tanta orina que pensé que mi intestino se rompería a menos que sacara su polla y dejara escapar un poco. Pero el tenia diferentes ideas. Más rápido que flash, reemplazó su jodida polla con una muy consolador grande y ajustado que tenía correas hacia la cadera. Entonces me relaje con su orina dentro mientras Pratt y Chris decidieron qué juego jugar a continuación. Entonces comencé a orinar, y Chris puso un condón nuevo en mi pene; manteniendo la orina y aunque el caucho se hinchó como un globo, no lo estalló. ─Ahora guardarás toda esa orina─ dijo Chris, quitándose su mascarilla y bebiendo otra botella de cerveza.


	6. ALGO NUNCA ANTES HECHO

─Es demasiado joven para comer mierda─, dijo Pratt.  
─Pensaremos en algo─, dijo Chris, masturbándose lentamente mientras bebía la cerveza. Parecía que los tres teníamos suministros inagotables de leche en nuestras bolas. Mientras lo observaba, tuve una erección al ver el condón lleno de orina que parecía una anguila dentro de una pecera.   
Quería seguir disfrutando y masturbarme aunque sea un poco, pero era imposible. Y entonces Pratt tuvo una idea. Sacando el consolador de mi trasero muy lentamente, presionó su boca contra mi agujero estirado y bebió la orina de mis entrañas.  
Fue todo un alivio.   
Luego apretó el condón lleno de orina en mi pene hasta que estalló, rociando orina en toda la cabina del capitán. El submarino apestaba a meados  
Sin querer, de repente me tiré un pedo y me sentí algo avergonzado, y pude ver como Chris levantaba sus orejas y me miró. ─¿Quieres cagar, chico?─ preguntó. Admití que sí, que un poco y les pregunté si me liberarían para que yo pudiera ir a un lugar privado.  
Ambos se rieron. ─Vas a cagar aquí─, dijo Pratt, señalando a su boca. No dejó ninguna duda de lo que quería decir, pero en algún lugar en la parte de atrás de mi mente tenía como cierto recelo a hacer aquello. Realmente no podía imaginarme cagando en la boca de otro hombre.   
Supongo que yo era solo un niño después de todo, o bueno, u joven de corta edad.  
─No quiero hacer eso─, dije, tirando de mis muñequeras.  
─No es tan difícil una vez que sabes cómo─, dijo Pratt. Entonces él se agachó detrás de mí y comenzó a masajear las mejillas de mi trasero. Chris le colaboró frotando mi vientre con una mano y masturbando mi polla con la otra. También comenzó a lamer mis pezones, mordiéndome suavemente de vez en cuando y haciéndome temblar de placer. Probablemente fueron estos pequeñas mordidas que hicieron que bajara la guarda ante mi resistencia a la idea de cagar, porque de repente sentí mi esfínter aflojarse un poco, a pesar de que sentía algo de placer por la tremenda estimulación de haber tenido dos pollas enormes enterradas en mí y la mierda saliendo de mi culo directamente a la boca en espera de Pratt.  
Una vez que comenzó el proceso, comencé a apretar mi esfínter para tratar de sostener la mierda de vuelta -para prolongar el placer- Pero la naturaleza obedeció el ritmo habitual y todo salió. Y como lo hizo, Chris me llevó rápidamente al clímax y así lancé un chorro caliente entre nuestros dos vientres. El vientre de Chris estaba cubierto en goma y en mi cremosa leche condensada.  
Perdido por la emoción del orgasmo: Chris era un imbécil experto que sabía exactamente cómo responder a las demandas de mi verga, o de cualquier otra verga, haciendo olvidar por completo de lo que ocurría en mi parte trasera: casi me logro olvidad de que Pratt estaba comiendo mi mierda mientras salía lentamente. No desperdició ningún pedazo.


	7. DOS BUENAS PAJAS

El suelo debajo de mí estaba azul marino limpio, excepto por el charco de orina. Yo estaba más asombrado que disgustado. Después de una tarde con Pratt y Chris todo parecía perfectamente natural. Parecía tonto ser aprensivo sobre cualquier cosa que el cuerpo pueda producir. Admitiré, sin embargo, que todavía no estaba listo para comer mierda o hacer algo referente a eso, pero si alguien deseaba que yo le diera el servicio estaba dispuesto a suministrar los bienes. Puedo decirte que Pratt subió a la cubierta después y se lavó la boca con cerveza y luego se lavó con la manguera las botas. No había ningún rastro de mierda cuando regresó justo a tiempo para atrapar a Chris desnudo en medio de una paja.  
Comenzando lentamente y tirando de la piel de su polla hacia atrás, acariciaba el glande la cabeza y lo cepillaba suavemente con un dedo. Chris flexionó cada músculo en su cuerpo mientras se masturbaba. Apretó su vientre plano que brillaba con sudor e hizo que sus grandes y firmes muslos de se abultaran con control.  
Noté que su pezón se hizo más grande y más firme. En los últimos segundos sus músculos del cuello se tensaron, produciendo un cuello de toro debajo de las orejas hasta los hombros y luego, jadeando, disparó su carga caliente en mi dirección. Eran cinco sucesivos fajos de esperma, dos de los cuales aterrizaron en mi estómago como balas de crema tibia. Luego se relajó, sonrió un poco tímidamente y bebió otra cerveza.  
─Mierda, a eso lo llamas una buena paja─, dijo Pratt, extendiendo sus enormes piernas separados y apoyadas contra el mamparo. Resbaladizo con grasa y sudor, su polla gigante no necesitaba lubricación adicional cuando comenzó a mover la piel hacia arriba y acarició su eje hinchado. La carne de Pratt brillaba mientras se masturbaba lentamente delante de los dos hombres fascinados.   
En ese momento no me sentía como un niño de todos modos.  
Mientras Pratt se masturbaba, sus pesadas bolas se balanceaban en su bolsa y parecía que se golpeaban entre si mientras se hacían un poco más grandes.  
Una gota de un líquido perlado apareció en la enorme punta roja de su dura polla y supe que se estaba produciendo una tremenda acumulación de esperma caliente dentro de esos abultados huevos. Cuando apretó los músculos de su vientre y comenzó a frotar sus duras tetas con la mano libre que tenía, sabía que estábamos en un espectáculo para recordar.   
Cuando Pratt finalmente se vino, perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de chorros de esperma que lanzó.  
Solo sé que se dispararon a través del interior de ese antiguo submarino como misiles blancos. Pareció pasar mucho tiempo antes de que esas pesadas bolas fueran vaciadas de su contenido cremoso.  
Dejamos el submarino de muy buen humor, sintiéndonos contentos y tal vez un poco somnolientos, Pratt y Chris tenían bicicletas y regresaban en bicicleta a sus alojamientos juntos. Dije que caminaría a casa. Cuando salí de los muelles vi dos taxis lleno de hombres vestidos como marineros de guerra y las mujeres de nuestra ciudad, y se notaba para que las querían. Evidentemente iban a tener una fiesta en el viejo submarino.   
O bueno, eso espero.  
Deberían tener un buen momento.

FIN


End file.
